deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Grimes (TV Series)
Rick Grimes '''was a King County sheriff's deputy who was shot and put in a coma only to wake up and find himself in the middle of an undead apocalypse. He traveled to Atlanta, Georgia looking for his family, Lori Grimes, his wife and Carl Grimes, his son who had traveled to Atlanta with his best friend, Shane Walsh, in search of a safe-haven. Upon awakening, he discovers that the hospital and town have been overrun by the undead. He eventually escapes the hospital unscathed, but exhausted due to his lack of medical attention. Two survivors, Morgan Jones and his son Duane, confuse Grimes for a zombie and knock him out. They soon realize he is a true human survivor and let him go. He trains the Jones family and supplies them with weapons from the Cynthiana Police Department. Grimes leaves the two to fend for themselves. After his vehicle runs out of gas, Grimes acquires a horse which takes him to Atlanta where he is swarmed by zombies. He narrowly escapes and burrows himself inside a M1A2 Abrams tank. Grimes is given advice and a way out from a stranger who radioed in to the tank. Rick follows the voice's advice and breaks free only armed with a 12-round Beretta. He meets up with a young Korean-American by the name of Glenn. He joins Glenn's group and proceeds on an adventure of rescuing other survivors and battling the walking dead. Battle vs. Robert Neville (by Omnicube1) "Samples three, five, six, eight, ten, and twelve all show signs of contamination. Means of exposure: direct contact. Samples one, four, and nine were exposed to the airborne pathogen, all were contaminated." Robert Neville says into his recorder. He slams his fists on the metal lab table, terrifying the caged, diseased lab mice. He takes his ear-mounted microphone off and puts it gently aside. He thinks deeply. Amid the screeching and scratching from the contaminated mice, he hears a small, innocent squeaking. He walks toward the noise and sees a pure white mouse cowering in the back of its cell. Neville runs over and grabs his microphone. "Sample eleven seems to be clean." he takes out his small Mag-Lite flashlight out of his lab-coat pocket and shines the light into the mouse's eyes. "Pupils do dilate, skin and fur are intact." Neville smirks. "Hang in there number eleven." Suddenly a window from the floor above shatters. The smirk on the scientist's face fades away. He opens a drawer and grabs his HK Mark 23 SOCOM, loads a magazine, and pulls back and releases the slide. ''SEVEN MINUTES EARLIER'' "F***kers! What the hell are those things?" Rick Grimes asks himself. He grabs his wounded shoulder that was bitten by a pale monster he encountered. It was a superficial wound, but still extremely painful. He takes a pack of gauze out of his bag that also carries his various weapons. He applies pressure to the wound and walks toward another deserted neighborhood. The smell of ossobucco braising over fills the air. He made his way toward the source of the smell. Grimes discovers the source to be a three-story, Victorian-style home. He knocks on the door, but receives no answer. He draws his Colt Python and flips it so that his hand grabs the barrel of the weapon. He smashes the window closest to the door and sticks his hand in. He undoes the lock and opens the door. He slowly steps inside and makes his way to the kitchen. Curious and hungry, Grimes opens the oven door only to be greeted by heat and the wondrous smell of broth and red wine. "Smells good doesn't it?" says a voice behind him. Grimes shuts the oven door and sees the reflection of a black man in a white lab coat with a pistol pointed right at him. The small town sheriff spins around quickly with his Colt Python at the ready. "Delicious." the two fix their gaze upon one another. Neville is the first one to break it. He noticed the bite marks and blood on the policeman's left shoulder. Only one such creature can deliver that kind of a wound, a Darkseeker. "One of those monsters bite you?" asks the scientist. "Yeah," replies the sheriff. "Hmmm..." Neville then fires his pistol, but misses his shot. Grimes dives for cover behind the kitchen counter. Suddenly, a portion of his hair begins to fall off his head. "The first symptom of the infection is hair loss!" shouts Neville. He then pops up and fires off several more shots. Grimes returns fire. "At least I won't turn into one of those ugly bastards back in Atlanta." yells Grimes. He fires his Python several more times and begins to reload. Neville fires three more times and hears the infamous clicking sound. He drops his empty pistol and runs into the living room. Rick fires at him as he runs past. Neville nimbly makes his way to his CD player and connects a wire to it. He turns the player on and turns the volume knob to the maximum decibel level. Suddenly the the Bob Marley song "Three Little Birds" plays on the home PA system. Grimes' hearing becomes limited to the point of when he cannot hear Neville's footsteps as he dashes towards a large wardrobe. He takes out an M249 SAW and slings an SP-10 around his back. He takes out a M67 hand grenade and puts it in his pocket. He turns his head to see Grimes with a Mossberg 500 shotgun. The sheriff fires and blows off a piece of one of the wardrobe doors. Neville fires back with his light machine-gun. He looks at his right arm and discovers three tiny holes in it. Grimes pumps his shotgun and blind fires. He does this several times, several pellets from the shotgun blasts hit Neville's left leg. He grimaces in pain. The sheriff rushes towards his gun bag and takes out a Remington 700 BDL and removes the scope, he then slings his Browning Automatic Rifle Safari and Horton Scout on his back. He dashes into the living room while the song continues to play. He fires his Remington several times through the wall the scientist was standing behind. He sees the M249 SAW drop to the floor. Grimes drops his sniper rifle and takes out his BAR Safari. He swiftly turns around and sees the M249 SAW on the floor, but no body. He hears a click and sees a round object fall on the floor. He sees the words "HAND FRAG". "Shi*!" Grimes yells and dives back. The grenade explodes, but does not hurt Grimes. He gets back to his feet and looks up. He does not find his enemy and moves up the stairs. He moves down the corridor, checking room after room. Neville pops out in front of the doorway to the master bedroom and fires his SP-10 from the hip. He misses all his shots. Grimes returns fire and two bullets make their mark in Neville's lower body. He collapses to the floor and fires his SP-10 with one hand. A bullet carves it's way into Grimes' trigger hand, causing him to drop the rifle. He makes his way back into the room behind a wall. He takes out his final weapon, the Horton Scout. He gets back into the action and sees his victim crawling on his belly towards a slender basket holding what seemed to be umbrellas. He fires his crossbow and the bolt pierces Neville's leg. "AAHH!" screams the scientist in agony. Grimes slowly walks towards Neville, loading another bolt. Neville takes his strong arm and pulls the basket down. "There's really only one cure to the infection," Neville says. "And what is that?" asks the sheriff who was stringing the crossbow. "Death!" yells Neville as he spins around firing his Colt 6920 Law Enforcement Carbine. Five bullets land into Grimes' torso. Neville lays his head down to relax. "Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right." '''Winner: Robert Neville Expert's Opinion To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tom Mason (by So-Pro Warrior) Mason, Weaver, and Dai reload their guns after dealing with some Walkers and head to the stairs. Below the stairs Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog ready their weapons and are about to head up the stairs until Dai at the top hears their footsteps and thinking that they could be Walkers takes aim with his Sawed Off Double Barrel and fires a shot when Rick's foot appears at the bottom of the stairs. Rick is able to move his foot back in time and making the shot miss. Rick pops out of cover and fires his Colt Python at Dai who dodges the shots as Mason and Weaver quickly run over and open fire with their AKM's. Daryl opens fire with the Mossberg while T-Dog opens up with the WASR-10. Each team continues to fire at each other reloading their guns when needed to but at the top of the stairs as Weaver gets back into cover he hits a nearby locker with his elbow which opens up, Weaver looks inside and finds a RPG-7 and grabs it and goes into his backpack and takes out one of the three warheads he brought with him and loads up the RPG. Tom and Dai see Weaver who signals them to get ready to head down the stairs. Rick, Daryl and T-Dog wonder what's going on until Weaver pops out of cover with the RPG and aims down the stairs "Oh SH*T!" Rick yells "GET BACK!" Rick yells Weaver fires the RPG down the stairs and the three survivors try to get away and while Rick and Daryl are caught in the force of the explosion and are blown down the hallway, T-Dog is caught in the main blast and gets blown against the wall and dies immediately . "T-DOG!!!" Daryl yells in anger Dai runs down the stairs but Daryl and Rick hear him and as soon as he exits the stairwell Daryl and Rick unload on him . Rick reloads his Python and then puts it in his holster and grabs a nearby WASR-10 and he and Daryl decide to head to the back door. Tom and Weaver head down the stairs and see the dead body of Dai "DAI NO!" Tom says "Tom there's nothing we can do the only thing we can do is exact revenge for him." Weaver replies Tom and Weaver head after Daryl and Rick. At the Back of the Armory... "Don't worry Daryl those bastards won't get away for what they did to T-Dog. Now that we got some more ammo since we wasted some we'll get them back." Rick says "I hope so. Can't believe T-Dog has survived all of the stuff we've been through just to die from some f**kers who wouldn't even wait to see if he was a Walker." Daryl says Rick opens the back door and Daryl walks out. The two walk into a group of Walkers and Daryl opens up with his Mossberg blowing off the head of the closest Walker. Rick takes aim with his WASR-10 and carefully places one bullet in the head of each Walker. After taking out the Walkers they head to a nearby building. 10 Minutes Later... Tom and Weaver exit out the back door of the Armory and see the dead bodies of the Walkers. "They were here just a couple of minutes ago." Weaver said "Yeah. But where are they?" Tom asks Weaver looks around the abandoned streets of Atlanta until he sees a glint of some sort coming from a nearby building. He moves forward to get a better look and notices the glint as a reflection off a scope. "TOM GET DOWN!" Weaver says Just then a shot rings out and a bullet goes right through Weaver's stomach. "WEAVER!!!!" Tom yells Weaver tries to not fall back but at the the building Daryl retracts the Bolt-Action of the Remington 700 and takes aim again and fires again at Weaver this time hitting him in the chest. Tom takes aim with his AKM at the place where the shots came from and unloads his AKM at the location. Tom reloads the gun 2 more times while continuing to fire at the location until he stops and reloads his last clip in and runs over to Weaver. "Weaver no stay with me. STAY WITH ME!" Tom says "Tom *cough* *cough* you know what you must do. You must *cough* lead the 2nd Mass to the rendevous. If we're to win this war. You know what you must do. *cough* *cough* *cough*" Weaver says "Weaver no, no." Mason says as his eyes start to tear up. "If you see my daughter again. Tell her that I'll always love her and please make sure she doesn't die." Weaver says Weaver then breaths his last breath and dies from the lost of to much blood . Tom cries in anger but gathers up that anger, grabs his gun and heads to the store where the shots came from. Entering the building carefully Tom checks the store for any signs of the two remaining men. He soon comes across the dead body of Daryl riddled full of bullets from Tom's continuous fire . Tom kicks the body to make sure he's dead and is about to move out when a bullet hits the counter to his right and he jumps behind the counter for some cover and pops out and fires off the last of his rounds hoping to hit the shooter. However the shooter Rick is able to dodge all of the shots but finds himself out of ammo for the WASR-10 and takes out his Colt Python. Meanwhile Tom takes out his Para-Ordnance Nite Tac. "Your going to pay for killing my friends you son of a b**ch!" Rick yells "Yeah well the same goes for you to a**hole for killing my friends!" Tom yells Rick steps out of cover and cautiously moves towards the counter. However Tom sees Rick's reflection on a mirror and pops out of cover and fires a couple of rounds at Rick who returns fire with his Colt. Both men continue to exchange fire until Rick runs out of ammo and heads to cover to reload his gun. Tom pops out of cover as Rick runs for cover and manages to hit Rick on the right leg. Rick limps towards the staircase as he reloads with Tom chasing after him. However Rick is able to finish reloading his gun and turns around in time for Tom to run out into the open and Rick fires his Colt and hits Rick on the left shoudler. Rick fires two more shots at Tom who manages to get into cover without getting hit anymore. Rick starts heading up the stairs as Mason takes a piece of cloth and ties it around his wound to stop the bleeding. He then heads after Rick into the stairwell and begins to walk up the stairs. As he nears the top of the stairs Rick pops out of cover and fires two shots at Tom but the shots hit the railway and Tom returns fire at Rick but the shots miss and Rick heads out onto the rooftop. Rick gets behind some pipes for cover and takes aim at the door waiting for Tom to exit onto te roof and with only one bullet left Rick knows that he must make the shot count. In the stairwell Tom knows that Rick will probably be waiting for him outside and so tries to find a way to get to him without risking his life, he soon hears a grunting nosie behind him and turns around to see a Walker attack him but Tom ducks under the Walkers arms and gets and idea and kicks the Walker which busts through the door. Rick thnking it's Tom fires his shot which hits the head but soon sees it as a Walker but not Tom who walks out after it and takes aim at Rick. As Tom takes aim at him Rick's mind begins to flash as he thinks about his friends, including the ones who died including Daryl, T-Dog, Dale, and Shane, and finally his mind flashes to his family his Wife, his son, and the baby that he would never see. Rick then whispers to himself "I'm sorry Lori." Tom then fires at Rick with the first bullet going through his head and Tom continuing to fire 3 more shots into Rick . Rick's body falls down with 4 bullet holes in him and Tom walks over to see if he's alive and notices a tear come from his eye. Tom sees a small picture in his pocket and takes it out and sees a picture of Rick with his wife, and son. On the back of it Rick writing to himself saying "No matter what happens I will protect my family, I will protect them no matter What, including my son and my new child." -Rick Grimes Tom looks down on Rick's dead body and feels sorry for Rick now. "I'm sorry it had to end this way." Tom says Tom stands back up and walks away. Expert's Opinion In the end while Rick dominated in the weapons it was Tom Mason's X-Factors such as Combat Experience and Logistics that helped seal the victory for Tom Mason. The reason being is because even though Rick had the better weapons the Logistics factor hurt him and his team as they didin't have the amount of ammo that Tom and his team had as they were part of a large Militia where Rick and his team were part of a small group of survivors. Also Tom had faced the powerful Skitters and their weapons which were way more powerful and smarter then the Walkers that Rick and the survivors faced. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Frank West (by Cfp3157) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:TV warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Image Comics Warriors Category:The Walking Dead Warriors